Related automotive paint compositions of this type are disclosed in U.S. patent applications titled METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING A WATER REDUCIBLE RESIN FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A PREGELLED HECTRORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,065 filed Jul. 13, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING A WATER REDUCIBLE RESIN FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A TREATED HECTORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,063 METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING AN ACRYLIC RESIN HAVING ACID AND NONIONIC FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A PREGELLED HETORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 554,606 filed Sep. 10, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING AN ACRYLIC RESIN HAVING ACID AND NONIONIC FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A TREATED HETORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,100 filed Jul. 13, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS AND ACRYLIC RESINS DERIVED FROM ACRYLIC MONOMERS HAVING NONIONIC, URETHANE AND ACID FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A PREGELLED HECTORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,069 filed Jul. 13, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS AND ACRYLIC RESINS DERIVED FROM ACRYLIC MONOMERS HAVING NONIONIC, URETHANE AND ACID FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A TREATED HECTORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,070 filed Jul. 13, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITiON BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING ACRYLIC RESINS DERIVED FROM VINYL MONOMERS HAVING NONIONIC AND URETHANE FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A PREGELLED HECTORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,066 filed Jul. 13, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT COMPOSITiON BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING ACRYLIC RESINS DERIVED FROM VINYL MONOMERS HAVING NONIONIC AND URETHANE FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A TREATED HECTORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,067 filed Jul. 13, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASECOAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING ACRYLIC RESINS DERIVED FROM GRAFTING AN ISOCYANATE ADDUCT HAVING URETHANE AND NONIONIC FUNCTIONALITY ON TO AN ACRYLIC RESIN HAVING ACTIVE HYDROGEN FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A PREGELLED HECTORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No.553,064 filed Jul. 13, 1990, METALLIC WATER BORNE BASECOAT COMPOSITION BASED ON ACRYLIC LATEX RESINS USING ACRYLIC RESINS DERIVED FROM GRAFTING AN ISOCYANATE ADDUCT HAVING URETHANE AND NONIONIC FUNCTIONALITY ON TO AN ACRYLIC RESIN HAVING ACTIVE HYDROGEN FUNCTIONALITY FOR ALUMINUM STORAGE AND A TREATED HECTORITE CLAY FOR RHEOLOGY CONTROL Ser. No. 553,068 and ACRYLIC LATEX METALLIC WATER BORNE BASE COAT OF IMPROVED APPEARANCE Ser. No. 07/355,959 filed May 23, 1989. All of these U.S. patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.